Recent availability of portable camera-equipped computers, such as smart-phones, has created interest in computer vision tools, including ones that are able to operate within limited power or mass budgets. A class of smaller platforms is also available. These include micro-platforms having size less than about 1 micron. Power or mass for these devices may make standard computations (e.g., matrix inversion, convolution, etc.) a challenge. A desire exists to have an ability to perform operations in a manner to stay within a specified power or mass budget, such as micro-level or smaller, for example.